jackintheboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Box
Jack I. Box is the founder, chairman, and ad spokesman for Jack in the Box. He is the modern incarnation of the company's longtime mascot Jack. Early life Jack was born on May 16Jack Facts on a cattle ranch in Colorado.MySpace He attended Ball State University in in Muncie, Indiana. At one point in high school, he was crushed on by a girl and had an arch-rival named Brock Anderson. He had dreams to become an astronaut and even passed all the tests.Commercial compilation (2:39) Career Jack in the Box Jack later moved to California, where he founded Jack in the Box (presumably in 1951 to match the real-world founding,About Us but it is unknown whether this is canon). He took orders from atop drive-thru speaker boxes. He was fired (literally) by the company's board of directors in 1980. He nevertheless recuperated from his injuries and underwent plastic surgery.Jack's Back (1995) In 1995, he regained his position as the "rightful head" of Jack in the Box.Facebook timeline (1995) His first act as CEO was to firebomb the company boardroom. It is unknown if any board directors were killed. He made a series of changes to the company's business practices, including spending millions to improve kitchens,Commercial compilation (0:20) and initiating a "we don't make it 'til you order it" policy.Commercial compilation (3:10) In February 2009, Jack was hit by a bus and ended up in a coma. His second-in-command Phil volunteered to take his place and planned to change the company name to "Phil in the Box." Upon hearing the news, Jack instantly woke up and began to strangle Phil in anger and then demanded to have his pants be found since he has work to do.HangInThereJack website In February 2017, his e-mail account was hacked by a group of hackers who publicly leaked their findings on a website called JackiLeaks. Managerial style As CEO, Jack is known for firing employees on the spot if they suggest he "jack up" the price of a Jumbo Jack, make a bad marketing decision, or eat a pancake version of his face in front of him. He also zealously defends his company's products against criticism. He once accosted a man named Brad Haley who had called the restaurant "Junk in the Box," and forced him to try his food. He cares deeply about the well-being and safety of his customers, and values their input. He once gave two intoxicated customers a ride home, and provided free chicken nuggets to victims of an alleged "nugging." He personally checks suggestion boxes at his restaurants. Most if not all Jack in the Box locations feature a framed portrait of Jack labeled "Our Founder," which is highly unusual for a fast food restaurant. Some locations also have a parking space reserved for him. Music After being fired from Jack in the Box in 1980, Jack became a rock guitarist. By 1989, he was performing with the rock band Meat Riot, which produced a one-hit wonder called "Hot Mess", which is also how he met his wife.Hot Mess (2013) According to his MySpace profile, his guitar playing "was messing with my burger-flipping hand," so he gave it up. Politics Jack unsuccessfully ran for president in 1996 on a pro-milkshake platform.Commercial compilation (4:44) He beat out Bill Clinton, Bob Dole, and Dogbert in a national independent Virtual Vote poll; no recounts were required. Jack is influential in politics, having the ear of the president.Jack in the Box Jumbo Deal Commercial 2008. Advertisement Mania In 2009, he became a part-time ambassador to the Bahamas.Facebook timeline (2009) Sports Jack became the owner of a professional football team called the Carnivores in 2001.Carnivores (2001) Personal life Jack met his future wife Cricket at a 1989 Meat Riot concert in Oakland, California. The couple renewed their vows in 2009.Vows (2009) They have a young son named Jack, Jr.. Cricket was pregnant with a second child during the 2016 "Brunchfast" campaign;Jack in the Box: Brunchfast. David & Goliath. this is presumably Jack's unnamed daughter, with whom he shares inspirational quotes.I always say to my daughter "It's not how many times you fall it's how many times you take advantage of reasonable delivery prices once you're on the ground." - Jack Box on Twitter. November 27, 2018. Jack owns nine houses,Facebook post at least one of which features a full-service Jack in the Box restaurant in lieu of a kitchen. Known family members * Cricket Box - wife * Jack Box, Jr. - son * Unnamed daughter * Patty Box - motherJack Visits (2010) * Jacks Father * Nana Box - grandmotherFamily Resemblance (2012) * Unnamed grandfather Facebook photo * Cousin Jim - cousin Unknown title (2009) * Joey and Joey Jr. - favorite Philly cousins * Jacques - long-lost French cousin * Antenna balls - possibly related, but unconfirmed *"Puppet Jack" - imaginary puppet doppelganger Known pets * Brock (bald eagle) I Love America (2011) * Sara (bison) Hobbies Jack plays in celebrity poker tournaments. He became champion in 2005.Facebook timeline (2005) Jack and his son have been spotted at the Los Angeles Lakers games.Stunt Of The Week: Jack In The Box At The Lakers Game. CNBC. February 2011. He has tried his hand at poetry.JackiLeaks. February 7, 2017. Appearance Jack has the appearance of a typical adult human male, with the exception of his huge round white head, blue dot eyes, black pointy nose (inherited from Nana Box), and a linear red smile. He's most of the time seen wearing his yellow clown cap, and a business suit. According to Jack's California driver's license, he is 6'8" (without the hat) and weighs 195 lbs. Flashback footage of him has revealed that he used to have brown hair.Facebook photo (April 18, 2013) During a 2018 scuffle, Martha Stewart managed to remove his nose. No blood spurted out, and it was easily re-applied,JACKvsMARTHA (2018). indicating that the nose may have magnetic properties. In a 2018 Reddit AMA, Jack credited his youthful appearance to "Curly fries. Lots and lots of curly fries,"Reddit AMA (2018) and claimed his trademark yellow hat is actually part of his body Reddit AMA (2018). Accomplishments * 1997 Silver Medalist in the World Train-Outrunning Championships Facebook timeline (1997) * 2005 celebrity poker champion * 2008 Regional Men's Health Club Racquetball Cup Most Improved Champion of the Universe Facebook timeline (2008) Miscellaneous facts * Jack, fluent in English, Spanish, and Chinese, has starred in more than 300 television and radio commercials, including more than 100 Spanish-language ads. Jack's linguistic talents also include Standard Mandarin, which he spoke in the 1999 television ad "Titans." * Jack's comeback story (charismatic founder ousted by board in the 1980s, returns in the 1990s and guides the company to a resurgance) is similar to that of late Apple CEO Steve Jobs. * Jack's penchant for appearing in his company's commercials is similar to late Wendy's founder Dave Thomas. * Two depictions of Jack's head, "AngryJack" and "HappyJack," are default emotes on the livestreaming site Twitch.Twitch Emotes Gallery Early life Jackileaks-baby.jpg|Baby picture of Jack. Jackileaks-pirate.jpg|Jack in a pirate costume. Jackileaks-karate.jpg|Jack with a martial arts trophy. Jackileaks-skinny.jpg|Jack in skinnier days. Jack1970s.png|Jack in the 1970's. Jackileaks-lizard.jpg|Jack with a lizard in the 1980s. Merchandise and paraphernalia BackJack.jpg|1996 campaign button. BumperStickers.jpg|Bumper stickers for Jack's presidential campaign. Pez dispensers.jpg|An ad for Jack PEZ dispensers. jack3.jpg|Wide World Of Jack JackPaperDoll.jpg|A Jack Box paper doll. Bus accident and recovery Jackxray-cheetahchristina.jpg|An x-ray of Jack's head after he was hit by a bus. JackHospital.jpg|Jack being operated on after he was hit by a bus. JackComa.jpg|Jack in a coma. Miscellaneous BlowingUpBoardroom.jpg|Jack committing an act of domestic terrorism. Laura-Dunn-Photo-Vault-05.jpg|Jack during the filming of Hamburger Awards. Jackintheboxsign.jpg|Jack at Jack in the Box headquarters. Jack-p-p-p-pokerface.jpg|Jack's poker face. JackButteryJack.jpg|Jack in front of an image of the Buttery Jack. Jack-coupon-hed-2015.png|Jack in front of the world's largest coupon. Guinness2.jpg|Jack being presented with a Guinness World Record for the world's largest coupon. Guinness.jpg|Jack with a Guinness World Records official. Jack-in-the-box-brunchfast-crickets-cravings-large-7.jpg|Jack with a pregnant Cricket. Jackileaks-wedding.jpg|Jack ruining a wedding photo. Jackileaks-mustache.png|Jack with a mustache. Jackileaks-BurgerGenius.png|Jack with a "Burger Genius" tattoo. References Category:Box family members Category:Jack in the Box employees Category:Characters